Punish-Shroom
Punish-Shroom is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability does 2 damage to a random zombie or the zombie hero every time a plant, including it, is destroyed. Origins It is based on the Hydnellum peckii, otherwise known as the bleeding tooth fungus. Its name is a combination of "punish" and the hyphenated "mushroom." Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a Mushroom is destroyed, do 2 damage to a random Zombie or Zombie Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Believes revenge is best served. Period. Strategies With Use this early in the game if you're using many mushrooms. Using More Spore also helps to get up some Button Mushrooms which can be destroyed easily, which in turn activates the ability of Punish-Shroom. This is crucial in a mushroom deck as it will make an aftermath if the mushrooms are mass-destroyed. It will cause a severe reaction if the zombie hero uses something like The Chickening to destroy all the mushrooms. Additionally, you can use to destroy mushrooms that have boosted by Berry Angry or Buff-Shroom to activate Punish-Shroom's ability. However, it is not recommended to perform this action in early-game or when your opponent has a lot of cards, as your opponent may take their advantage to overwhelm you in the late-game. To be able to fully utilize this ability, it is best to play it on the rightmost lane since the "Fight!" phase happens from left to right. Against This should be destroyed as early as possible individually. When you are going to use The Chickening or something that uses mass damage to destroy all the mushrooms on the field, it is best to destroy this first with a simple Bungee Plumber or Rolling Stone first to minimize the aftermath. Try not to use Weed Spray or The Chickening if there are a bunch of mushrooms on the lawn unless it can guarantee victory, because it can activate its ability before it gets destroyed, and without other zombies to block some of its damage (as the zombie does not die until this effect has ended), it can heavily damage your hero. Alternatively, if you don't have tricks to destroy it, you can use Armored or Shielded zombies such as to block some of the Punish-Shroom's damage. If Punish-Shroom's ability attempts to hurt these zombies, all or most of the damage will be negated, wasting the ability. Tricks such as Camel Crossing can also give a better chance of survival to zombies without the aforementioned traits. Due to the randomness, playing many weak targets such as Haunting Zombie can absorb the damage for the zombie hero or important zombies such as Toxic Waste Imp is a viable option. Gallery Punish-Shroom_stats.png|Punish-Shroom's statistics HD Punish-Shroom.png|HD Punish-Shroom PunishCard.png|Punish-Shroom's card Earning Punish-Shroom.png|The player earning Punish-Shroom after completing the 8th step in Nightcap's Hero Quest 44PS.png|A 4 /4 Punish-Shroom PunishAttack.png|Punish-Shroom attacking DontMessWithMushrooms.png|A Punish-Shroom damaging a Hot Dog Imp that had destroyed a Shroom for Two Mushroom_Concepts.png|Concept art of Punish-Shroom, other mushrooms, and Smashing Pumpkin, as seen in the Behind the Seeds trailer MushroomTribePackv1.8.26PvZH.jpg|Punish-Shroom in the Mushroom Tribe Pack MushroomTribePackAdsPvZH.png|Punish-Shroom in an advertisement about Mushroom Tribe Pack ShruneknPunishShroom.jpg|Punish-Shroom shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower RollingStoneonPunishShroom.jpg|Rolling Stone being used on Punish-Shroom GlitchedGrayPunishShroom.png|Punish-Shroom tinted gray due to a glitch PunishShroomCardImage.png|Punish-Shroom's card image Old Punish-ShroomHDescription.png|Punish-Shroom's statistics Night Cap Hero Pack.png|Punish-Shroom on Nightcap's Hero Pack Mushroom Tribe Pack.jpg|Punish-Shroom in an advertisement for the Mushroom Tribe Pack Punish-Shroom silhouette.png|Punish-Shroom's silhouette Receiving Punish-Shroom.png|The player receiving Punish-Shroom from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its description is a reference to the phrase, "Revenge is best served cold." **Its description also references how lines narrated by Katniss Everdeen end with the word "Period" in the Hunger Games novels. *Its name may be a pun on the word "punisher." *Previously, when or More Spore was played, Punish-Shroom also activated its ability. Because tricks are one-time use cards, a mushroom trick being played counts as a "destroyed" mushroom. However, this glitch has since been fixed. *It does not have an animation when it gets destroyed. Category:Mushrooms Category:Plants Category:Mushroom cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants